


Worst Day Ever . . .

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [5]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cop! Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Vet! Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus was having the worst day after being put on traffic duty, until he pulls over a speeder that brightens it up.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 24
Kudos: 220
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Worst Day Ever . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Happy Mother's Day to all the incredible mothers out there, I hope you've been spoilt rotten. Here's another little piece of fluff for you all. 
> 
> For those of you reading my Malec A to Z series, I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the next chapter of By Chance and hope to have it done soon. It's been difficult finding time to write when I have to work at home and teach my kids as well. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

Magnus groaned it was the worst day ever.

Magnus is a detective in the small sleepy town of Idris. Due to the flu putting more than half their force out of action and because he’d pissed off his boss one too many times he was currently on traffic duty, catching speeders and the like. Magnus hated this sort of work.

He groaned for the hundredth time that hour, only 6 hours to go.

Suddenly a sports car came barrelling around the corner, definitely well over the speed limit, it shot off down the road. Magnus put on the siren and took off in pursuit, at least this part was fun.

The car pulled over, and Magnus parked behind it, grabbing his radio and clipboard he walked over to the driver's side.

“Licence and registration,” Magnus said sternly.

“Look, officer,” the driver started.

“Detective,” Magnus corrected.

“Sorry, Detective, I know I was speeding, but this is a medical emergency.”

Magnus really looked at the driver, he looked panicked, worry marring his absolutely gorgeous features.

“What sort of medical emergency?” Magnus asked.

The man shifted in his seat and pointed to the passenger seat, on the seat wrapped up in a blanket was a cat, there was blood on its face, and it looked to be in extreme pain.

“I found this little guy on the road in front of my house, someone hit him and just left him for dead.”

“Right,” Magnus said, snapping into action.

“Follow me, it will be safer, it won’t do this little guy much good if you don’t make it to the vets in one piece.”

As Magnus ran back to his car, he heard the man yelling thank you.

Magnus pulled out in front of the man's car and took off, he was moving fast but not dangerously so, sirens blaring and lights flashing. The man was right behind him.

They pulled up at “Idris Vet Clinic” a few moments later, and the man was out of the car and rushing inside in seconds.

Magnus had the sense to turn off the man's car and pocket his keys before making his way in.

The man was nowhere in sight, he heard a voice and made his way towards them.

The man had the cat on an examination table and was barking orders at Clary, the vet nurse. Magnus had known Clary for a few months, she was his bosses daughter.

Now that Magnus had a chance, he was able to really look at the man.

He was tall, taller than Magnus, which was a nice change. He had dark, messy hair, pale skin, full pink lips and the most incredibly hazel eyes Magnus had ever seen. He was beyond gorgeous, and it wasn’t a stretch for Magnus to consider that he just may be the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. Magnus watched as he worked, he was so gentle as he checked the cat for injuries, gentle cleaning away blood and dirt as he went. Magnus' eyes drifted over him, he’d rolled up his sleeves to reveal strong muscular arms, he had tattoos, multiple ones all over his arms, and Magnus noticed one on the side of his neck, and he couldn’t help but wonder where else he had them.

As the man turned to grab something from the cupboards behind him, Magnus couldn’t help dragging his eyes down his body. The man was built like a Greek god, and Magnus felt himself reacting very inappropriately.

Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts by someone saying his name, and he turned to find a Clary smiling at him.

“I take it you were his escort?” She asked.

“Well, it was a medical emergency,” Magnus said, smiling. “Who is he?”

“That’s Alec, Alec Lightwood, the new vet.”

“Oh,” Magnus said smile widening.

“Clary,” Alec snapped, and Clary moved quickly. “We need to do some xrays, can you get the equipment set up?”

“Of course, Alec.”

Clary took off, and Alec moved to the sink, taking off his gloves and washing his hands. The cat didn’t move from where it lay on the table.

Magnus looked at the cat concerned.

“He’s sedated,” Alec said, coming to stand beside him. “Poor little thing was in shock, only a few cuts that I can find, he might have gotten off lucky, but I need to check for broken bones.”

“Poor little guy.”

“Thank you for the escort Detective,” Alec said. “I’m Alec by the way.”

“Magnus, and glad I was there to help.”

“He doesn’t have a collar or a chip, so I’m not exactly sure who he belongs too.”

“I can ask around, where did you find him?”

“Forestview Lane,” Alec said. “He was right in front of my place, number 2.”

Magnus pulled out his notepad and took down the information.

“Could I get your number?” Magnus said, and Alec looked at him a little surprised.

“So I can get in touch if I find his owners,” Magnus added.

“Oh right,” Alec said, looking disappointed.

Magnus took down his number and then pulled out one of his cards, handing it to Alec. “My contact details.”

Alec looked at the card and then back at Magnus. “If you don’t mind me asking, why is a detective catching speeders?”

“The flu has taken out most of our officers and Sheriff Garroway decided a little traffic duty would do me good.”

Alec laughed. “That sounds like Luke.”

“You know Luke?”

“Yeah, he’s the reason I’m here. He’s an old friend of the family, and he told me about the job opening up because he knew I was looking for a change, a new start as it were.”

“Well you’ve come to the right place, Idris is the perfect place to start over.”

“I’m guessing there is a story there,” Alec said

“There is but it’s more a story to be told over dinner or drinks,” Magnus said, feeling brave.

“Dinner sounds good to me,” Alec said, beaming at him. “Any chance you’re free tonight?”

“I am,” Magnus smiled back at him.

“Great, it’s a date.”

Before Magnus could say anything, Clary walked into the room.

“Xray is all set up.”

“Thanks, Clary.”

“I need to get this little one into Xray,” Alec explained.

“I need to get back to work, all those speeders don’t catch themselves.”

“I’ll see you tonight?” Alec asked.

“Definitely, would 7 be OK?”

“Perfect, you have my address,” Alec smiled. “And my number.” He unlocked the wheels on the exam table, and as Clary held the door, he wheeled the cat out.

Magnus walked out of the vet clinic, smiling widely. He was just about to get into his car when he remembered he had Alec’s keys.

When he walked back in, Clary was at the front desk.

“Can you give Alec his keys, he left them in the car.”

“Of course,” She said smirking.

“What?” Magnus said, trying to stop from smiling.

“You work fast, Alec only arrived in town yesterday.”

“Have you seen the man?” Magnus chuckled.

“I have, and sadly for me he’s gay.”

“Lucky me.” Magnus laughed as he made his way out again.

Magnus didn’t even mind when Luke decided to chew him out for not catching a single speeder all day. He had a date with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. It was the best day ever.


End file.
